disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sarabi
'Sarabi - '''Królowa Lwiej Ziemi oraz matka Simby. Była wierną partnerką Mufasy i przyjaciółką Sarafiny. Jej głównymi cechami charakteru była wyrozumiałość i stanowczość. Występuje w Król Lew. Wygląd Sarabi ma beżową sierść. Jest ona nieco jaśniejsza na pysku, brzuchu oraz wokół oczu. Ma ciemne obwódki uszu i gołąbkowy nos. Sarabi jest również największą z lwic. Jest wysoką i dobrze zbudowaną lwicą, podkreślającą jej status na Lwiej Skale. Osobowość Sarabi jest lwicą pełną troski, miłości ale również dumy i rozsądku. Nawet podczas tyranicznych rządów Skazy potrafi publicznie zbuntować się jego władzy i wciąż odgrywa ważną rolę .Mimo, że Sarabi jest lwicą, która może wydawać się bardzo arogancką postacią w rzeczywistości jej serce jest czułe. Zwłaszcza ukazuje to jej smutek po śmierci Mufasy. W czasie gdy Skaza objął tron, Sarabi zmieniła swoje nastawienie. Staje się zimna i oschła prezentując przed władcą swoją ważną rolę. Dowodem jej postawy jest moment kiedy idzie pośród hien wezwana przez Skazę. Sarabi nie boi się drapieżników i sprawia wrażenie dumnej, niewzruszonej lwicy. Podczas gdy Skaza przesłuchuje lwicę, Sarabi prezentuje swój uszczypliwy charakter i porównuje władcę do Mufasy. Ostatecznie Sarabi staje się waleczną lwicą, która po usłyszeniu słów prawdy jako pierwsza atakuje tyrana i broni Simby. Nienawidzi niesprawiedliwości i nieodpowiedzialności a tymi cechami karmił się Skaza. Pomaga zrzucić tyrana z tronu i pod koniec bajki Król Lew, akceptuje nowego władcę - Simbę. Biografia Król Lew Sarabi widzimy po raz pierwszy na ceremonii naznaczenia lwiątka. Gdy pawian podnosi lwiątko, rodzice oglądają ceremonie z dumą. Następnie gdy Simba stał się lwiątkiem, Sarabi pomaga obudzić Mufasę. Wkrótce lwiątko dowiaduje się od stryja o Cmentarzysku Słoni, Sarabi wierząc, że syn chce iść nad wodopój pozwala mu wyruszyć w podróż pod warunkiem, że Zazu będzie go pilnował. W późniejszym czasie następuje śmierć Mufasy. Sarabi jest bardzo przygnębiona i smutna, zwłaszcza, że Skaza obejmuje tron. Kilka lat później Sarabi zostaje wezwana przez tyrana na przesłuchanie. Królowa nieustraszenie wędruje przez hieny, które dokuczliwie szczekają i próbują podgryzać łapy Sarabi. Po krótkiej kłótni z władcą, wiedząc, że jej słowa nie poskutkowały sprowokowała Skazę. W ten sposób władca uderzył królową w pysk z taką siłą, że lwica wylądowała na dużej odległości. Simba widząc sytuacje skoczył z półek skalnych i podbiegł do lwicy. Początkowo Sarabi myli syna ze swoim zmarłym partnerem jednak wkrótce rozpoznaje Simbę. Gdy zaginiony władca powraca, hieny zaczynają się niepokoić wraz z tyranem. Gdy Sarabi dowiaduje się, że Skaza zabił Mufasę jako pierwsza rzuca się na niego z Nalą, broniąc syna. W końcu rządy tyrana zostają obalone, a Sarabi dumnie patrzy jak jej syn zostaje królem. [[The Lion King (Broadway)|Musical ''The Lion King]] Rola Sarabi w musicalu Król Lew jest praktycznie taka sama, jak w jego filmowej wersji. Oprócz tego, Sarabi bierze udział w muzycznej scenie pt. ,,The Lioness Hunt". Concept-Art lewo|mały|220x220px|Nowszy Concept art mały|220x220px|Starszy concept art Sarabi i Simby Pierwotnie Sarabi miała być zółto-pomarańczowa jak jej siostra Naanda. Sierść na sierści była jaśniejsa niż reszta futra.W późniejszych koncepcjach miała być szara z różowym nosem i uszami.Jej szyja była trochę dłuższa, a jej futro na piersi było białe. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie w drugiej części lwica nie wystąpiła, ponieważ zmarła aktorka podkładająca jej głos. * mały|181x181px|Sarabi z pręgą Ziry w książeczceSarabi ma nieznaną z imienia siostrę (pojawia się w komiksie Niezwykły Chór) i przynajmniej dwóch siostrzeńców, z których jeden ma na imię Mtoto. * Na stronie Disneya pisało, że Sarabi została wygnana z wyrzutkami, co jest mało prawdopodobne jako iż jest ona matką Simby i była przeciwna rządom Skazy * Początkowo Sarabi i inne lwice ze stada miały mieć na głowie pręgę, podobną do tej, którą posiada Zira. Na ilustracjach w jednej z książeczek Sarabi nadal ją ma. * We wczesnej wersji scenariusza "Króla Lwa" Sarabi miała śpiewać Simbie kołysankę The Lion in the Moon, by go uspokoić po starciu z hienami. Galeria Sarabi na Skale.jpg|Sarabi na skale Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi Simba podchodzi do lwic.png Hurra Nala Simba i matki.png|Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala i Simba Nie chcę Zazu.png Lwioziemki rozpacz.png|Sarabi rozpaczająca po śmierci Mufasy Świetlana przyszłość.png|Sarabi i inne lwice przerażone na widok hien Sarabi i hieny.jpg|Wśród hien Sarabi2.png|Sarabi w drodze do Skazy Dumna Sarabi.jpg|Dumna lwica Sarabi1.jpg|Sarabi na przesłuchaniu u Skazy Król Lew wszystkie postacie.png|Wszystkie postacie z filmu SarabiMufasaFriendInNeed.png|Młodzi Sarabi i Mufasa en:Sarabi es:Sarabi fr:Sarabi it:Sarabi nl:Sarabi pt:Sarabi pt-br:Sarabi ru:Сараби Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Postacie z serii Król Lew